


Elements

by evening_spirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evening_spirit/pseuds/evening_spirit





	Elements

I wasn’t supposed to do that. I'm a _writer_ , not an artist. But who could resist Alex O’Loughlin in _Man's Fitness_ photoshot, right?

click on the thumbnail to see larger version:  
[](http://s744.photobucket.com/albums/xx82/evening_spirit/hawaii/elements/earth1.png)  
[](http://s744.photobucket.com/albums/xx82/evening_spirit/hawaii/elements/wind4.png)  
[](http://s744.photobucket.com/albums/xx82/evening_spirit/hawaii/elements/water1.png)  


To see "Fire" click [HERE](http://s744.photobucket.com/user/evening_spirit/media/hawaii/elements/fire1.png.html?sort=3&o=8).

I don't know why it doesn't want to get linked with the picture...

 

Give credit when it’s due:  
**Alex O’Loughlin photoshot from[ _Men's Fitness_](http://lihinz.livejournal.com/19740.html) as scanned and shared by wonderful [lihiniz](http://lihinz.livejournal.com/). THANK YOU ~~ten~~ hundred-folds!**

That’s: [Water](http://www.beachwallpapers.in/wallpaper/Tunnels-Beach-Kauai-Hawaii/), [Wind](http://www.traveladventures.org/continents/southamerica/utila03.shtml) and [Fire](http://pixgrove.blogspot.com/2011/01/top-10-most-dangerous-volcanoes-in.html).  
Also: [Four Elements](http://www.proprofs.com/quiz-school/story.php?title=which--four-elements-are-you), [earth border](http://www.123rf.com/photo_6176937_floral-background-ornament-leaves.html) and [flame banner](http://www.shutterstock.com/pic-70604704/stock-photo-fire-flame-banner.html). The rest of the pictures used are (I believe) my own.

 

* credit if you re-post  
* comment if you like


End file.
